


One of the Family

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino is the head of the family, the mafia leader, and Antonio is a writer who's gotten permission to write an expose on Lovino. Lovino regrets this decision every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ December 24, 2010. 
> 
> Holiday fic for celen, whose request was "Spain/Romano, an AU with Romano as a mafia boss and Spain as an author." Sorry it's so short. I LOVED this idea, though, so I had to restrain myself from making this like a fifty-page epic, lol. I might return to the idea, so in the meantime I hope you don't mind a super short drabble-esque fic on it.

“So if you understand that,” Lovino said with thinly veiled disdain. “Don’t let it happen again. Now get out of my sight.”   
  
The suited man nodded his head, murmured his thanks, and quickly backed out of the room. Lovino sighed once the door shut, feeling the anger boil inside him. Incompetent idiots. Honestly, sometimes Lovino had to wonder about the members of his family. If it wasn’t for the devotion and loyalty he had for his extended _family_ , he’d have taken care of some of these fools ages ago. As it stood, he had an image to keep up, and he masked his emotions as best he could. It was important to show calmness and reserve, and let others do the dirty work for him. He was the head of the family now, and he wasn’t about to take that task lightly.   
  
“So cuuuuute,” cooed a voice behind him which made Lovino tense up immediately. “Whenever Lovi has his serious face on, he always looks so cuuuuuute.”   
  
Lovino smoothed his hands over his desk, and eyed his desk drawer, where he always kept a gun fully loaded.   
  
He slowly turned towards the speaker, a brightly smiling man holding a notepad in hand and already scribbling god knew what.   
  
He beamed when Lovino caught his eyes. “Cute!”   
  
“Bastard…” Lovino began and was about tell him off when the man leaned in and had the gall to pinch his cheek. Lovino mourned, not for the first time, his refusal to let his bodyguards stay in his office with him. They certainly always wanted to be there, especially if they knew this man was going to be there.   
  
The man, Antonio, just grinned wider. “You’re so adorable whenever you swear!”   
  
That was the final straw and Lovino stood up suddenly form his chair and punched Antonio in the gut. The man gasped in pain and slumped against him, sending Lovino knocking back into his chair and hitting the desk with a thud. The thud alerted his bodyguards, positioned outside the door, to throw the door open and start running in, hands going to the guns in their holsters.  
  
“I’m fine! Get out!” Lovino shouted, face bright red and shoving at Antonio to get off him. His bodyguards exchanged looks, bowed their heads with muttered apologies, and quickly left the room. “Bastard!” Lovino shrieked, shoving at Antonio until the man stumbled out of his hold and straightened up as best he could, still smiling that inane smile of his. “How many times do I have to tell you to _not touch me?_ ”   
  
“But I can’t help it if—!”  
  
“Don’t. Even. Say. It.” Lovino felt his jaw clench in his anger and he sighed, angrily, fists curled and ready to attack Antonio should he get too close now. “Just because I gave you permission to write about me doesn’t mean you can start acting so damn familiar! Next time you pull shit like that, I’ll let my bodyguards deal with you!”  
  
“But you said that last time, too,” Antonio laughed and despite the promise of _ending up in a ditch_ , he seemed completely unconcerned. Lovino wanted to strangle him. The bastard was always ruining Lovino’s attempts to be a calm, calculating family head.   
  
“Get out.”  
  
“Now, now, cute little Lovi,” Antonio said, wagging his finger with a bright, chipper smile. “When you agreed to let me write this piece on you, you promised me unrestricted access to your life! So I can’t _leave_ , silly!”   
  
“You aren’t allowed to publish anything until I read it. And be sure you don’t forget to change the names, you airheaded bastard.”   
  
“Right, right,” Antonio said with a sigh. “So cute and yet so uncute sometimes…”   
  
Lovino felt his eyebrow twitched and shoved at Antonio, away from his side of the desk and back towards the chairs. Antonio sailed his way over, sinking into a chair with a bright, bubbly smile, completely ignorant to the way Lovino just wanted to off him and be done with it, the stupid bastard with stupid ideas and always scribbling something down on his stupid notebook.   
  
“What are you writing about me, anyway?” Lovino barked.  
  
Antonio held a finger up to his lips. “It’s a secret! I can’t tell you until it’s done, Lovi!”   
  
“Don’t fucking call me that, asshole!” Lovino shouted.  
  
Antonio laughed. And then bent over his notebook, writing something. Lovino watched Antonio mouthing the words and even picked him up breathing out a quiet, “ _As round and red as a tomato…_ ”  
  
Lovino stood up so suddenly that the chair fell back onto the floor. Antonio looked up, completely innocent, as Lovino debating whether he should reach for his gun and content himself to pistol whipping the stupid bastard.   
  
“I hate you,” Lovino announces.  
  
“So mean!” Antonio whines, but doesn’t actually seem too distressed.


End file.
